The present invention relates to an apparatus for the reduction of tobacco smoke produced in a closed environment, and in particular, to apparatus for the removal of "second hand smoke" from gambling tables at casinos.
The conventional manner of dealing with the problem of second hand smoke has been to enjoin the use of tobacco in its entirety. However, since smoking in casinos is an inherent part of the gambling milieu, prohibiting smoking in its entirety can result in loss of patronage and damage to the establishment. Another attempted solution has been to provide increasingly stronger apparatus' for ventilizing such rooms. Such equipment is not only larger, but is more costly and complex both in installation and in use.
It has been found that the conventional apparatus, normally placed within the ceiling of the casino, is only partially effective in removing all the smoke. Such equipment removes air, and, therefore, whatever smoke found in it is from the upper level of the room. It is significantly less effective in capturing and removing the smoke and especially the particulates in the smoke from the lower half of the room, particularly smoke produced and found on the level of the patrons producing such smoke. It is the smoke in this space which is most detrimental to smokers and non-smokers as "second hand smoke".
In a prior application, Ser. No. 08/898,298, entitled APPARATUS FOR REMOVAL OF SECOND HAND SMOKE, I have disclosed apparatus for the removal of smoke from congested areas, particularly from the slot machine area of casinos. The apparatus disclosed in the copending application is placed between adjacent slot machines and is operable without interference with the convenient play of the casino client.
Such apparatus is not usable for installation at or in other casino areas, as for example, at a poker table or baccarat table where its placement on top of the playing table would, in fact, be a severe impediment to play.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus which acts to capture the smoke as it is generated by the smoker while seated at a gaming table and transmits the smoke to the upper levels of the room to be handled by the ventilating equipment.
It is another object of the present invention to provide casinos and similar establishments with equipment to remove smoke immediately upon its creation from relatively confined rooms or areas such as poker rooms and baccarat pits.
These objects together with other objects and advantages are set forth in the following disclosure: